In gas turbines, airfoil devices are arranged in order to guide a working fluid through a gas turbine. The airfoil devices may comprise blades which are mounted to a rotating turbine shaft or vanes which are mounted for example to a housing of the gas turbine. The airfoil devices are mounted in a circumferential direction around the turbine shaft one after another. A gap may exist between adjoining airfoil devices such that leakage occurs. For this reason, a sealing arrangement is required between adjacent airfoil devices. By attaching a sealing arrangement between adjacent airfoil devices, an injection of hot working gas into inner cavities of the airfoil devices is prevented. Moreover, cooling air which flows through cavities inside the airfoil devices is prevented from disappearing out into the mainstream flow of the hot working gas before being put to use. Moreover, a sealing arrangement is beneficial because the working fluid is guided through the airfoil passage without losing energy through the gaps between adjacent sealing devices.
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional airfoil device 400. A conventional airfoil 401 is arranged onto a conventional platform 402. The conventional platform 402 comprises a conventional root section 404. Within the conventional route section, a groove for arranging a conventional seal strip 405 is formed. Below the platform 402, a conventional cavity 403 is formed. The conventional seal strip 405 is decoupled from the conventional cavity 403.
EP 2 054 588 B1 discloses an airfoil device, wherein a platform of the airfoil device comprises a slot into which is seal strip is arranged.
EP 2 201 271 B1 discloses an airfoil device, wherein a sealstrip is arranged with a first end section inside a first groove of a root section of the airfoil device and a second end section is arranged inside the second groove of the root section of the airfoil device.
EP 2 551 464 A1 discloses an airfoil device which comprises a platform, wherein under the platform a cavity is form. A seal strip is arranged inside the cavity without an underside support.